1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement to adapt data models based on data collected during a certain time period. The collected data may be related to the physiology, behavior, aging, etc. of a person, process, or system, and the present invention particularly relates to adaptive systems such as adaptive speaker verification systems and the like.
2. Description of the Background
As is known, speaker verification systems are utilized in order to protect information or other economically valuable resources. Such systems are an alternative to the approach of using PIN codes in order to identify a user. The voice recording is either (1) made directly at the equipment where the verification is performed or (2) made remotely and transmitted by various media. Such media may be telephony or other telecommunication media.
Prior art speaker recognition systems use only one model to address the special problems captured by the data model. Thus, if a simple model is used, a less reliable verification has been obtained. On the other hand, if a more complex model is used, a long training period has been required. In systems of this type, collected data is compared to a model for the verification of the identity of the speaker or recognition of the speech in order to control a device or to control steps of a process. For the model to be able to perform its task, it has to be trained with speech data. Simpler models require less training but provide a less reliable result, while more complex models require longer training and provide a more reliable result.